finding family
by In ink
Summary: if you dont like oc's dont read thisjust follow ally and trinty in another dimension the one of trinity's fave cartoon it is better than it sounds i just cant summarize it very well
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people this is the first chapter of the story that I put a preview out for so please read ahead and enjoy **

**Kev: mee618 my little sister owns nothing except oc's all but Darrin and Erin who belong to a friend of hers**

**On with this story**

Sleeping the day before a trip is never easy. It's even worse if you're going to meet your parents for the first time even worse if they live in another dimension. Bad dreams make it worse.

"_They call this girl Ally, Ally S."_A voice cool and definitely female said_. "His twin sister. The dimensional, trinity is taking her to meet her parents tomorrow when they meet it will be harder to get her to listen to us."_

"_Then go get her before they leave!" _A different voice, familiar and full of hate ordered_ "I can't allow her to meet her brother. Or he may teach her how I fight and how to defend herself"_

I looked for the sound of the boy's voice and then a hand grabbed my wrist I couldn't help but scream. Then I saw his face. It was horribly familiar almost the same as mine but the eyes were full of hatred.

"_You are so far from home brat and you'll never meet your brother and his family Ally. Never."_

"Ally! Wake up! We're going." Trinity whispered shaking me.

"Trinity! Why on earth are we leaving so early?"I groaned softly she knew I was a wreck if I woke up before the sun was up.

"Just meet me in the hall when you're ready" she said. "AND DO NOT GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

I pulled on a black tee with a green demonic smiley on it and a pair of faded blue jean Capri's then just made my hair go from its natural freaky way to just plain black. Oh yea I can change my appearance at will I'm called a shifter I can change anything about me at will and change into stuff. Only time I leave my hair alone is when I play stealth mode with the other kids as a team spirit thing.

"Took you long enough come on!"Trinity may not look like it but she is really strong and she proved it by pulling me when I'm half asleep outside.

"GET HER!" shouted a voice the same girl's voice from my dream. No. it was Erin my former friend she has neon blue hair and is as rude as can be she's what's called a dark dimensional just then a former friend, Darrin grabbed my wrist. I started freaking then noticed a weird necklace I grabbed it and pulled it off he looked dazed when sophie tried to grab me I did the same thing. the exact same result occurred. Trinity grabbed my hand and pulled me through a hastily made portal and then we were off.

**A/N I must luv u guys but it may be a while before I can update due to camp and vacation w/ fam right after latest 4 update next Thursday if I can write a lot during vacation my hands hurt byeas**


	2. necklace charm

****A/N hey I'm back WE HAVE POV SHIFTS! ****

**Kev: mee618 my little sister owns nothing except oc's all but Darrin and Erin who belong to a friend of hers**

**On with this story**

I opened my eyes as my hands collided with the ground. We were somewhere I was not familiar with. It felt warm though.

"T-T-Trinity? Where are we?"I stuttered fearing the answer.

"Ally this is your dimension. But where? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. I think this is California. If we hadn't been attacked by Erin and her gang we would be meeting your parents right now."

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just, well… I couldn't hurt Darrin or Sophie when I pulled Darrin's weird necklace off he looked dazed. He was being controlled."

"Come on Ally, we have a long walk ahead of us"

I groaned a combination of a lack of sleep due to thinking and a lack of breakfast never make's a long walk sound fun. Especially since this might be that dimension that trinity's favorite cartoon is in.

-LINE BREAK-

TrinityPOV about 18 minutes later

''Ally. She's not my sister but I treat her as though she was."I thought "I've always tried to make her feel good when she isn't her perky crazy all over self so why not now "I kicked a rock letting out all my frustration. "Wait a second Trinity."I whispered to myself "Ally handed you that necklace and all I did was shove it in my pocket."

I pulled out the necklace and nearly dropped it. The necklace was black cord like a lot of necklaces with a circular charm. I turned over the charm. A white circle with a black star.

"No, oh hell no!" I whispered fear rising in my stomach. I had to hurry and get Ally to her parents before anything happens especially if I'm right about the charm. "What's taking her so long, all she was doing was tying her shoe….right?"

"TRINITY! HELP ITS ER-"Ally cried out but was cut off. She was panicked. I started running to where I heard her. Nothing.

'Oh crud. Now where could she be?' I thought 'I need to call her parents they could help right?'

**A/N if you can figure out anything tell me and you may get a cookie(virtual)**

**It was longer I just ran out of typing time**


	3. uh oh

**A/N hey I'm back hope you had a great 4th ours was okay untill 11:12 at night drunk driver hit my dads car(it was parked he was gaming om WOW) moves it back a foot and lord know what else broke off the plastic near right front wheel and its going bye bye nobody was hurt **

**OH please look up on youtube code zero locked doors  please its my friends band i am in it the songs not complte but tell your friends about it**

**Kev: mee owns nothing except a few oc's**

**Ally pov**

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted as Erin and some other kid, Falcon his name was Falcon, lead me….somewhere. Ugh I hate not knowing where I am. I still can't believe that they captured me.

~_flash back~_

_"Trinity, go on I just need to tie my shoe. I can catch up."_

_"Fine just don't take too long, got it Ally?_

_Just as she left I bent down. Right as I grabbed my shoelaces about to tie them my eye caught sight of an old soggy magazine. I walked over my untied shoe currently was forgotten. The date was from two years ago when I was 11. The picture was one of the few characters I could name on sight from the Secret Saturdays._

_Argost._

_I then saw one word written in what I hope is just red paint on his picture._

_MURDERER._

_I began to walk back. One step, two steps, three steps-_

_"Ally" I whirled around looking for the source of his voice. Darrin's voice._

_"Darrin? Where are you?" Asking to no one really just asking the quietness around me._

I should have noticed that was unusual it was the first clue but I ignored it.

_"Pft. so pathetic such a stupid move and I thought you would be smarter than your brother. Clearly I was wrong." I froze that voice. I turned around and saw Erin and the person from my dream. I saw his face then I realized four things:_

_1 I knew who I was _

_2 I knew who it was_

_3 I could talk_

_4 I was in so much trouble_

_"TRINITY HELP ITS ER-"my cry for help was cut short as Erin kicked me in my stomach and as a result all of the air whooshed out of my lungs. I began falling when I hit the ground someone held my head down and I couldn't breathe at all. Black dots began to eat away at my vision and then nothing._

_'I never did tie my shoe. Darn.' the last thought I had was bouncing around my head as everything went dark._

_**HI! So this is killing my trying to get you to guess who it is I want you to guess so pwease try if you get it right you get a cookie and I can assure you Ally will annoy the person that part I am still working on I want your opinion on my writing**_


	4. WAFFLES

**A/N Hi people i am sooooooo tired but this chapter is inspired by our referee(not a babysitter since i am almost 13)who was watching us because my mom dosen't trust that the home will be standing when she gets home.**

**Also I have my bff's doing the disclaimer**

**KAB and Jordinia and their cat CHARLIE!**

**Charlie:Meow**

**Kab: he means mee own nothing of tss **

****Jordinia: and she owns only the following oc's****

****Ally ****

****Trinity****

****Felix(more later)****

****Ty (also later)****

****Falcon****

****Sophie(ummm...where is she)****

****KAB: Ecat(not on here)her school family mom owns Darrin and Erin****

******Jordinia: please check out locked doors by code zero we worked hard on it but it is being worked on******

******Mee: nobody won the "guess who" so far but in a few chapters it will end and i think there may be a sequal (i came up with it after writing this i think too much but i will put a preview out)******

******on with the story******

******Kev: enjoy WAFFLES******

******MEE: O.O OH yea waffles are good******

************Jordinia: DARN IT! I JUST LOST THE GAME************

************MEE: now i did 2 thanks .************

************I think i've procrastinated long enough on with the story************

************Zak's pov ************

'Who is Ally?' The thought was still going through my head. 'And why does she keep popping up in my dreams? Is she a real person?'

I woke up after she was caught by someone. I don't know who but it was inside a room high celing and a few windows high up. I know the people were talking but i can't hear in these dreams but I know her name is Ally!

"Unbelievable."I looked at the clock, 8:59 am "Why is it so quiet? Usually someone is making noise. I never knew how creepy silence can be."

I decided to go eat breakfast before anything happens. 'We have waffles...right?'

Then i found the note. Mom had left it on the box with frozen waffles.

Dear Zak,

If we aren't here when you wake up don't worry. there was a small problem NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. We will check if every so often to make sure we love you

mom and dad

P.S. if you make a mess clean it up

"I'm 13 and they still have to remind me of that rule. Unbelievable!"

Trinity POV

I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home. this is a fact.

"_BACON BACON BACON OH-"_I cringed as my cellphone rang It was Ally and I singing and it was my mom's ringtone.

"Hey mom whats up?"I answered

"Trinity where are you and Ally?" The tone of her voice made it sound like she was trying not to panic.

"Um...at Felix's why?"

"That's rather odd because Felix just called asking where the two of you were."

'CRAP!' I thought 'I should have told her we were heading there but it only takes five minutes to walk there from home.' "okay mom you caught me I took Ally to her dimension and now she's missing and I need your help."

"You're at the corner cafe?"

"Yes, and her parent know what's going on."

"I'll be there soon." Mom hung up and I knew when she got here I would be getting a lecture...again.

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated Our wireless router broke and we just got a new one last night and now I feel bad cause I'm ranting so i'll shut up**


	5. sorry

**A/N Hi people i am sooooooo sorry this isn't a chapter i have a little bit of writers block**

******Mee: nobody won the "guess who" so far this is the last chapter to guess here are some hints******

1_** HE is dead**_ (sadly)

2read the necklace charm over (i thought it was obvious)

3 why would he want ally not to meet her family? unless he knows them duh

oh and this chap has an Ally flash back to how stealth mode started her nickname(s) is part of it

**oh and you can submit charactors for the sequal i need lots of them I make a lot but i need more**

**A/N Sorry just please guess**


	6. nicknames

**A/N Hi people**

******Mee: nobody won the "guess who" so far this is the last chapter to guess here are some hints******

1_** HE is dead**_ (sadly)

2read the necklace charm over (i thought it was obvious)

3 why would he want ally not to meet her family? unless he knows them duh

4 think hard about the **charm** on the necklace and **WHAT** it looks like

Coopt98 I thought you would get it *sniffle*

oh and this chap has an Ally flash back to how stealth mode started her** nickname(s**) is part of it

**oh and you can submit charactors for the sequal i need lots of them I make a lot but i need more**

**Ally pov**

I don't know where I am. they left me in what looks like a janitors closet. Only yesterday I remember kicking Sara Jensen's butt for making fun of me... again.

FLASHBACK

_I was riding my bike to the park with Trinity, Amelia, Ty and Felix._

_"Feels so good to be back, right?" We stopped at Traci's for a quick snack, it was one of our favorite places for one reason we could all stay there and talk to some of the others on our team about our strategy. We knew where we were hiding our flag. So I was going to go to the park with Trinity, Amelia, Ty and Felix. I had just put my bike's kick stand down when I heard her voice._

_"Oh look it's toast girl and her freak friends."_

_"pleasure to see you too Jensen, run out of new nicknames for me?"_

_"As if freak. You and your team are weak and pathetic."_

_"Sure but think about this what team gets their butt kicked back home in the secret saturdays like twice? I didn't let her answer before continuing "And who's team has a character die? Thats right, yours. Yet you call us pathetic."_

_"How 'bout you shut up toast"_

_"Make me. Oh yea i did just quote your character."_

_She lunged at me but since we fought so often I knew her tricks._

_"Ally no she's not worth it." Trinity gabbed my right hand as Sara walked away_

_"Ally you're a freak and not even your own parents wanted you!" Jensen screamed at me. I knew that she would. She did everything to make me feel like crap._

Even our favorite game started out with a fight there were two teams each chosen by where you lived. the creek was a border there was the green team and the orange team. I'm not sure exactly how we came up with it but as a combination of fighting and capture the flag we have played it since we were about 11 and it always changes, all year long all different kinds of weather.

Before each game Sara tries to make me feel bad calls me names says I'm a freak and stuff never usually got to me.

"Ally get up. Now." Erin said her voice void of feeling. She grabbed my wrist and lead me to a room with a high ceiling. Good, if I can get out of reach I can fly out. Keyword: IF.

"So nice to finally see you Ally." No. It was the same voice from my dreams. Looking up I saw him.

This is going to be very bad. Even if I can escape. I know who I am though and that's enough to know what to do.

**A/N Sorry just please guess I did choose to cut this chapter short. I want you to guess. **

**Now i gotta go little brother is threatening a early b-day gift from a friend ( a 5 inch zak M. figurine that she made) and he's going to the paper shredder!NO (i also have one of Zak s but he is missing**


End file.
